Fleetwood Yak
Fleetwood Yak is a supporting character of the 2016 animated comedy Rock Dog. He is voiced by Sam Elliott who voiced Ben from Barnyard and Butch from The Good Dinosaur. Background Biography :Fleetwood Yak is a cool and wise elder with many stories to tell. Having left the city life long ago, he has found peace living in Snow Mountain among the happy band of sheep, Bodi and his old friend Khampa. Personality Fleetwood Yak is a laid-back and calm elder of the village of Snow Mountain. Despite this, he is very wise and would help people who may be in need of or seeking some advice. He originally came from the city before settling in the village and staying there. Not much is known from his younger year, nor his reason for staying in the village nor whether he was really the village elder when he came. In the opening however, it is shown that he lives his life in the village calmly, playing his instrument and playing along with the sheep villagers and young Bodi, calling the village a "paradise". His role as the village elder can really be seen on him. Whenever the wolves attack, he is seen protecting the villagers, even as far as trying to fend the wolves off, however, he completely relies on Khampa on protecting the whole village from attackers. Physical Appearance Fleetwood is an elderly yak with light brown fur, tan horns, brown nose, brown eyes, and long light gray facial hair. His clothing consists of a red-and-amber robe, ornamental beads, tan sandals, and wielding a walking stick, similar to how wandering Tibetan monks are commonly seen. In his younger days, he had the same body build and also had shorter facial hair, wore a shirt with a similar color to his robe, dark purple pants, and went barefoot. Story Relations Bodi Fleetwood has always been with Bodi since his birth, thus their relationship are undeniably close. Fleet was the one who gave Bodi his very first instrument and he cared for him as if he was his own son. Fleet also helped Bodi to pursue his dreams of becoming a rock star, and trusting him of making his own paradise. Khampa Khampa and Fleetwood are close friends, maybe even when he first arrived in the village. Khampa always seeks the advise of Fleetwood, most especially whenever it concerns Bodi and his dreams of becoming a rock star. However, Fleetwood would always be on Bodi's side, even as far as convincing Khampa to let Bodi fulfill his dream. Trivia *In the opening of the movie, he said that the view of Snow Mountain is "Glorious", which is where Bodi might have gotten the idea for the word when talking to Angus. *Fleetwood’s name is a pun on the British-American rock band, Fleetwood Mac. *The guitar that Fleetwood plays is similar to what Bodi owns and he was only seen playing it for two times, in the beginning and ending only. **In the beginning scene, when Fleetwood showed Bodi the guitar, there's a small ticket that is stuck beside the guitar. This may either be the ticket he used to get to go to Snow Mountain and the same one used by Bodi to get to the city. *Sam Elliott, Fleetwood's voice actor, has voiced in animations like Barnyard as Ben the Cow and The Good Dinosaur as Butch. Gallery Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2341.jpg Rock Dog 2016 Screenshot 2340.jpg Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wise Category:Self-Aware Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Mentor